percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The White Knights: Chapter 6
Alex's POV The pearl white jet soared through the air, the dense walls of the beuatiful plane muffling the screaming engines. I had made some friends of the White Knights, including Jake, Ashley, Julian, and even flirted a bit with Linda. For a while I had flown the plane, and sent our speed up to Mach 2, which helped the flight to Alaska. I sat down on a large plush chair, sipping Mountain Dew while staring out the window. I had partially avoided the large conversatioin everyone else was having, hoping we would arrive soon. I played with the glass pendant in my fingers, trying to figure what it was, and what it meant. Suddenly Luke sat down next to me, glancing out the window as he leaned towards me. "What's you're story?" He asked. I didn't feel like explaining. The main thing I was focused on was the task at hand. Why did my pendant appear in April's dream? Why was I working with these people. What was my purpose here? I guess Luke had understood my silence. "Come with me." He told me, standing up and walking toward the pilot room. I took a breath and stood up, following him briskly. I stepped into the cockpit, enjoying the beautiful view of the puffy white clouds, and the lush green forests below. We had to be somewhere over Canada at the moment, and plane glided smoothly through the air. Luke sat down on the pilot's seat, and I positioned myself next to him. Next thing I knew, Luke was blurting his heart out to me, telling me about the accident with his friend, and about his brother Drake, and how he had fafiled all his friends. I listened intently, absorbing every detail. Once he finished, he looked at me eagerly. I continued about my life, how I had joined the Dark Circle, fought against many Protogenoi and how I had joined the Mortal war. I talked about watching my sister die, letting my mother die, my best friend sacrifice herself, and about my girlfriend Lora. Then I explained how I had felt this compulsion to go back home, and how I had met him. The whole time Luke listened to me poilitely. I finished explaining and he remained silent for a moment then he began telling me another story, he told me how his brother and him were born from just a spirit how the doctors never figured how their mom got pregnant but they suspected that she got raped. He acctually told me a lot of things I never thought I would here like his feelings for April, his relationship with Drake and what he did after he separated from the White Knights. Which bascally will be drinking or sleeping. Luke's family all died except his brother and mother who currently lives in Europe with a man named Daniel Dillon. He showed me some cool trick he was able to do like produce fire, he played with little balls of fire on his fingers then turned his hair on fire. I also showed him some of my tricks. "Julian, can you land here?" Luke suenly asked. "Uhh...sure but we aren't over Alaska yet" he responded. "I know, but I have to do something." "Why are we stopping in Yukon?" I asked. "A friend of mine is on a quest and he's currently staying here." he answered. The jet landed on a snowy side of a mountain. How did they land it there? I have no idea. "Alex and Dan you come with me." he told us. And then we left the plane. Category:Dagostino Category:The White Knights